THE CHILD OF WALT
by madnewman1450
Summary: When Alice takes a vacation to DisneyWorld, the last thing she expected was to get wrapped up in the Kingdom Keepers world, let alone learn a family secret, and learn she has powers beyond her imagination. Now, she has to learn how to control these powers and help the Keepers get rid of the Overtakers.
1. The Bus is Only the Beginning

**Hey guys! First of all let me thank you for reading my fanfic! This my first one so I would love reviews! I will try to post as often as I can! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or any of the Disney trademarks I use in this story!**  
**Again thanks for reading and R&R is greatly appreciated!**

"AHHH!" I scream as I bounce up and down in my car seat when the bright purple sign with Minnie and Mickey Mouse waving to us on each side. "Welcome to Walt Disney World Resort" the sign reads.

"Boy, for a 15 year old, you get excited about the strangest things." My cousin George, says sitting next to me in the back seat. Me and him, we look more like brother and sister than we do cousins, the same dirty blond hair and lengthy frame But he has bright blue eyes, like my dad and his dad, and i have hazel. The sad thing is I'm more built in the shoulders them him cause of my softball playing background.

"Could you two keep it down back there, I'm trying to drive so we can get into the park. Thanks." My dad says from the front seat, I get my looks from him. He has shoulder length curly dirty blond hair and blue eyes, I get mine from my mom.

"I am so excited! So Frank, are you coming to the park with us?" I ask the black haired man sitting next to my dad in the front seat.

"Umm, I don't think so. I think I'm gonna go to Downtown Disney instead." He answers.

"Okay! I guess that leaves me, George and you, dad!" I say excitedly as I go on about how awesome the New Fantasyland is and how cool it would be to see the DHIs!

"So Alice," my dad says cutting me off from my rant of awesomeness, "How weird would it be if we saw someone from your school like we did in the airport?"

"Very weird indeed," I reply.

We pull up to our hotel and unload the van. We were staying at the Beach Club right across the lake from the Boardwalk hotel and right next to Epcot and it has its own private entrance to the World Showcase. My dad was taking forever to get ready to go to the park, so I sat at the window and admired the view.

Our room has a breathtaking view of a...parking lot! The shuttle busses that bring you to the parks pick up and drop off right underneath our room.  
A bus going to the Magic Kingdom pulls up and the driver had white hair and an imagineer shirt on and looked oddly familiar. I knew for some reason that was the bus to the park we had to take.

"Dad! We are gonna miss the next shuttle! Hurry up!" I scream behind me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okay! Calm down you got six weeks here," he walks out of the bathroom wearing a pale blue tee, shorts and a pair of sneakers, "Ready to go when you are."

We sprint through the lobby, ignoring the strange looks from other guests. The automatic doors swish open and the muggy heat of Florida slaps me in the face. The bus is just starting to pull away when we run up, luckily, the driver saw us and let us on.

As I was walking past the driver, I look at his name tag, it reads "Wayne". He leans towards me whispers, so only I could hear, "Happy of you to join us Alice. I hope you're ready for an adventure."


	2. The Familiar Face

**Hey guys! I'm back! The second chapter is here! The Keepers will be mentioned in the next chapter I promise! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS OR ANY DISNEY TRADEMARKS USED!**

I look around me. I'm walking down Main Street USA in the middle of the Magic Kingdom. Cinderella's Castle looms in front of me and Tomorrowland is to my right. I'm in 'the happiest place on earth' yet the creepiest thing just happened to me and I can't stop thinking about it. How did the bus driver know my name? What the hell did he mean by 'I hope you're ready for an adventure?' I shake my head as if to clear the thoughts from my head. I can't think about that now, I need to focus on spending time with my dad and George.

"So what do you want to do first?" Asked my Dad.

"Hmmm," I think for a second, then my lips pull back into a smile, "Space Mountain."

? ﾟﾏﾰ?

After riding Space Mountain 5 times in a row, riding the Tomorrowland People Mover a couple of times and having "It's A Small World" stuck in my head for hours, we start heading towards the New Fantasyland. We walk through the entrance wall and I gasp. It's beautiful! Ariel's castle is the first thing I see. It looks exactly like it does in "The Little Mermaid"! The white-washed brick outside and salt water moat filled with amazing creatures! After walking through past Gastons Tavern and Beast's castle, we head to Frontierland for some lunch.

"So Al, how is it so far?" My dad asks with a smile on his suntanned face. He puts his big Canon 5D camera on the seat next to him.

"Yeah, was it worth making me deaf in the car over?" Asks George.

"It's amazing! I love it! I wish I could get a tour by the DHIs! Did you know..." There I go, rambling useless facts again.

After about 3 more hours of magic, the sun started to set over the park and the castle started to light up. George, Dad and I head over to the castle to get some pictures of the castle all lit up for the night.

"It's so beautiful," I whisper to myself thinking no one else heard me.

"It is, isn't it?" My dad pulls me into a huge hug. The after a while, he pulls George in too. "I love you guys, you know that? I would do anything for you two."

"Love you too." George and I muffle into my dads shouldered at the same time.

We start to walk towards Fantasyland when I lock eyes with a boy, around my age, for a split second. He is wearing a baseball hat that covers his face with some pieces of brown, shaggy hair covering his dark green eyes. He is walking as if he doesn't want to be seen. His eyes widen when he locks eyes with me as if he is surprised to see me, which is weird cause I've never seen him in my life, yet he looked so familiar to me.

I stop dead in my tracks and whip my head around, my own ponytail hitting me in the face. I watch him walk away with another black haired boy whose face I couldn't see. They catch up to a group of other kids, then they did the weirdest thing, they ran, and I mean ran, towards the exit. I'm still standing there, jaw slacked, 5 minutes after they were out of my sight.

"Alice, you okay?" My dad asks, concerned.

When I hear him I snap back to reality, "Yeah, I'm alright. I thought I saw a kid I knew." I turn back around to see him and George staring at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"Well did you know them?" George asked.

"Nope. Never seem them in my life," I then whisper to myself, "I think."

**that was a short one, sorry about that the next one will be longer I promise!**


	3. The Note

**Long time no wrote! Sorry about that! Well here it is, chapter 3! Don't forget to R&R! P.S. I do know the Keepers names but you'll see why they are what they are in this chapter in a little bit! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS OR AMY DISNEY TRADEMARKS BUT I WISH I DID!**

George, my dad and I were walking towards Fantasyland when I hear the familiar voice of Finn Whitman, a DHI. I look to my left and see, in all of his holographic glory, the DHI of Finn. I scream and run over to it.

"And the beast screams again," George mutters under his breath. He doesn't mind Disney, he just doesn't like how obsessed I am with it.

Finn talks about the new Fantasyland and how the ideas went from imagination to reality for about 30 minutes. My dad leans over and whispers into my ear, "It's almost over and I need to pee. We can find him later." Now that I think about it, I have to go too.

My dad and George head towards the bathrooms after I get out of them. I have my dad's big, professional Canon 5D camera in my hands. Having an eye for a good picture myself, I lean down to a lone flower growing on a bush in front of the castle. I put the castle slightly out of focus in the background with the flower and bush in focus in the foreground.

"An eye for photography I see," says a voice behind me.

I jump and almost drop the camera. Not looking behind me, I reply, "Well my dads a professional so you could say it runs in the family." I turn around to see the boy with the hat on I saw earlier. "I saw you before and you looked at me like you know me. No offense or anything but do I know you?" I ask the boy.

"No, I don't think so," he sticks his hand out to shake mine, "The name's Flynn."

"Alice," I say as I shake his hand. As is shake it, he places a small folded piece of blue paper in my hand. Across the front, it reads 'To Alice. Do not read until you are alone."

I look up to ask him what to do with it, but he's gone. I look all around me to find no one even resembling him.

"Who was that boy, Alice?" George asks behind me. I whip around and shove the piece of paper in my back pocket so he doesn't see it.

"Uhh...umm...honestly I don't know." I stutter out.

"Okay well we are gonna head back to the hotel. You guys have a big day at Epcot tomorrow while I go to work." My dad says, walking up behind George.

We walk towards the exit and I see a group of four girls watching me. One had blond hair, one had black and the other two had brown.

I slowly walk by a trash can holding the note on a clenched fist, threatening to throw it out, but I think better of it. Maybe it will have the answers to why all the random people keep staring at me.

**Wow! Really short one! Keep the R&R coming!**


	4. The Meeting

**Hey guys! Long time no write! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! remember R&R! **  
**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN THE KINGDOM KEEPERS OR ANY DISNEY TRADEMARKS!**

Once we got into the hotel room, I ran straight into the bathroom yelling behind me towards the room, "Going in the shower!"

"Okay don't be to long, I have to go in next since I am going to work tomorrow!" My dad replies.

Shutting the door behind me, I slam the toilet cover down and plop a squat on it. I pull the blue paper with my name written in scratchy letters on it out of my back pocket.

Alice,  
At midnight, go to the private Beach Club Epcot entrance and bring your park ticket. My friend Charlotte will be waiting for you at the gate. Don't be late!  
-Flynn

WTF? Okay this is sketchy but my gut is telling me to go, and I always follow my gut.

*****  
I climb into bed with my dad since there was only one bed, George had the couch. My dad turns to look at me, "You have fun today?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?! It was awesomeee! Goodnight! Love you." I reply fast so I didn't have to answer any of his other questions. I hated lying to my dad but since my mom left with my little sister last year, I couldn't tell him everything. If my mom were here, I would tell her everything that was going on and she would believe me, but if I told my dad, he'd say I was Disney High and was hallucinating everything.

I turn over and set my iPhone alarm for 11:30 pm, put it on vibrate and place it under my pillow. I hear George and my dad slowly start to snore, a sign of deep sleep, as I fall into a deep sleep myself.

My phone jerks me awake with a gasp. I quickly cover my mouth and stay completely silent to make sure I didn't wake anyone with my noise. My dad groans but quickly falls back asleep and George didn't flinch, not one bit.

Quietly as I can, I slip out of my bed and into the bathroom. I stashed away a change of clothes in the medicine mirror cabinet. A pair of dark wash jeans, dark blue tank, a leather jacket and my small backpack with my phone, camera, map of Epcot, writing journal, you never know when you're going to get a good idea, and money. Hey when you're sneaking out, gotta dress dark so you wont get caught, right? I grab a room key and my park ticket card from the counter and slip out the door. I take the stairs and the back way out of the building.

I walk past the pool. It was eerily calm with no one in it and the lights on. I hear the snap of a branch behind me. I whip my head around and pick up my pace towards the gate.

"HEY! What are you doing!"

Oh crap, I'm toast. I slowly turn around with a fail of a fake smile on my face. The security guard walks over to me. It was to dark to see what he looked like. He shines the bright flashlight into my direction but not in my face.

"Oh hey Alice. Go right ahead. The gates are that way." He points behind me.

"Uhh thanks," I look at his name tag. In the pale light from the flashlight, I can see the name 'Wayne'. It must be a very popular name in Florida.

I turn around and walk the way he was gesturing. The blond girl with blue eyes who was staring at me in the park was pacing in front of the gates to Epcot.

She perks up, surprised to see me walking towards her, "Wow you actually came, I mean, hi! I'm Charlen-otte, Charlotte, Flynn's friend. No offense but I didn't think you would come."

"Uh hi." I hesitantly reply.

She reaches over and touches my jacket, "Lovin the jacket."

She was wearing a white nightgown, "I didn't know this was a pajama party,"

She laughs, "You're funny. I'm liking you more by the minute," she says them walks thought the turnstile and I mean through. Like right through without even turning it. I really must be Disney High.

"Umm, I wasn't kidding." I murmur to myself.

"Just scan your card and walk through like you would as if you were entering the park." She said to me as she watched me intently.

Before I scanned the card I turned in a 360 degree circle. France was behind me and the bright lights of the World Showcase shone in a complete circle around me. The lights' reflection flickered off the lake.

I scan the card, put my finger on the scanner and walked thought the turnstile.  
Charlotte and I walked through Epcot together towards the monorail station.

"So, Alice, where are you from?" I could tell she was trying to be polite and make conversation.

"New Jersey. Down the shore."

"Oh like the MTV show!? Have you ever seen Snooki!?" She asks really excitedly.

"It's nothing like the show in real life, that's only Seaside and yes I have seen Snooki and her boyfriend playing an arcade game on the boardwalk one night last summer." I reply looking down at my feet.

"That's so awesome! I wish I could visit New Jersey one day," she looks up, "Here we are. I can't come on the monorail with you but don't worry I left you in good hands, your monorail driver is waiting for you upstairs." She says with a little wink, "Nice to meet you, Alice, see you soon."

"Wait! What park am I going-" she disappears into thin air, "to-. Guess ill find out." I turn and walk up the stairs to the monorail track, my blond hair blowing in the warm Florida breeze.

**Ohhh cliffhanger. Stay tuned! R&R!  
-Alice ;)**


	5. The Keepers

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! A new record! Here it is, chapter 5! R&R!  
DISCLAIMER: SADLY I AM NOT RIDLEY PEARSON SO I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS AND I AM ALSO SADLY NOT WALT DISNEY SO I DON'T OWN ANY DISNEY TRADEMARKS EITHER!**

The concrete stairs are covered in gum stains and dirty footprints of the millions of people that come here everyday. I approach the top and follow the signs for, actually, I have no idea what park I am going to but Charlotte said that my driver would be up here so I guess I'll look for them.

I see a tall, beautiful young girl, no more than 20, with her hair up,wearing a captains uniform, complete with the hat, leaning in the open doorway of a monorail. Why she is wearing a captains uniform, I have no idea, but hey, she's here for me so I could figure this whole thing out.

"Hello, uh, I'm Alice. I believe you're here to take me somewhere?" I say as I approach her.

"Good evening Alice, how are you on this lovely evening?" Her voice was soothing and relaxing. She pulls off her hat to expose long flowing red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ariel," I breath out.

"Wow you're good," she replies with a smile.

"You're real! How the hell are you alive!?" I ask still in shock.

She looks down at her watch, "I'll explain everything on the way there. You get a special seat in the very front of the monorail." She turns and walks into the monorail and I follow.

I enter and gasp. The whole front of the monorail is rounded windows with a couch in the point at the front, facing the captains station.

"So, exactly how are you real again?"

"Let's just say I'm here, in the flesh and I'm really a mermaid and I live in my castle in Fantasyland. That enough of an explanation for you? Good cause I'm not telling you anymore. That's for me to know," she winks at me, "and for you to find out"

"Alright...but at least tell me why, of all jobs here, are you a monorail driver?" I ask, knowing I wasn't getting any more explanations out of her.

"I wanted to be a taxi driver but Eric wouldn't let me leave the park so I had to settle for a monorail driver."

"Wait," I put my hand out towards her, "hold on a sec. Eric's real too?" She nods her head, "This is unbelievable." I whisper to myself

I turn around to face out the windows. The castle comes into view all lit up for the night. "Do they keep the lights on all night?" I ask as we pull into the station.

"We need a way to see, don't we?" She answers with a smile on her face as I'm walking out of the door.

I turn around with a questioning look on my face, "We?"

I didn't get my answer, "Nice to meet you Alice, I hope you have fun in DisneyWorld, after dark." She shuts the monorail door and zips off.

*****  
I walk down Mainstreet. All the lights in the stores were on but no one was in them. I make a left and walk towards Adventureland. While passing the Jungle Cruise, I hear the roar of tigers. I look into the jungle and see nothing. I slowly proceed forward when I see an elephant cross my path. Then another. Then another! Oh my gosh! The elephants from the Jungle Cruise came alive! But how? That means if the elephants from the ride came alive, the other rides would too!

I hear the scrape of metal on metal, almost like a sword coming unsheathed, from behind me. Shoot! How could I forget?

I turn around to see five pirates surrounding me, their swords pointing at me. I put my hands up like I'm getting arrested. The unmistakable pirate with the dreads and maroon bandana steps forward.

"Who have we got here," Jack Sparrow breaths into my face.

I turn my head away from his horrible breath. Wow being locked in a ride all day really give you bad breath. One of Jack's minions grabs my hair yanking me back and holding a sword tightly to my throat.

"Bring her back to the jail. Mal will want her," Jack says, then walks away leaving me with his assistant.

Once he's out of hearing rang, I scream at the top of my lungs, "HELP!" I could feel the blood dripping down my neck from the sword.

"She's over here guys!" I hear Charlotte yell in front of me. Her, Flynn, a dark boy I didn't recognize, an Native American girl I realized was one of the ones watching me today in the park, as was Charlotte, and a red head boy burst through the bushes in front of me. When they see me in the pirated arms, they skid to a stop.

"Let her go, you ugly pirate," Flynn says through clenched teeth.  
I was starting to feel lightheaded. Uh oh. This can't be good.

"Honestly, when was the last time you took a bath. I mean really dude, I can smell you from here!" Says the dark skinned boy while making a fanning gesture with his hand.

Stars danced in front of my eyes. My breathing got faster and I could feel myself slipping.

The pirate straightens up when he sees them, "Jack! We got us some Keepers!" He yells towards the ride in which Jack entered.

I hear a huge clang as the pirates grip loosened on me and I fell to my knees, happy to get air in my lungs again. I'm still kneeling on the ground as I turn around to see who rescued me. I turn around to see Blake Johnson, the boy I've had a crush on since fourth grade.

"Sorry I was late guys," he says to the Keepers, not realizing I'm here, "Ari said she had to drive someone else so I got stuck at the station," he looks down at me and his eyes widen, "Alice right? What are you doing here?"

He sticks his hand out to help me up, "Hey Blake, I have absolutely no idea what I'm here for," I turn around and give a look at Flynn, "Right, Flynn."

Blake laughs behind me, "His names not," I see Flynn shake a head no towards him, "what am I talking about that's so his name."

"Okay now I'm convinced everyone here is crazy. Could someone please tell me what's going on?" I gesture to the unconscious pirate, "please."

Flynn sighs and looks at his friends, "Okay we will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even your cousin George."

"Now you're stalking my family?! I find that super creepy dude." I angrily say to him.

"I wasn't stalking you, I overheard you say he was your cousin,"

"Oh okay. My bad. In that case I promise." I say.

"We are what you would call the Kingdom Keepers," Flynn states.

"Well, what do you keep the kingdom from exactly?"

"Everything in this park comes alive at night, which you have already experienced. There's the good characters like Ariel, the princesses, and Mickey and Minnie but for every good character, there has to be a bad. Well they were sick of being second, behind the good guys, so they teamed up to take over the park and change 'the happiest place on Earth' to 'the most evil place on Earth."

I nod slowly, taking it all in, "Okay... This is a lot to take in but what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, we don't exactly know that. Do you have any talents or odd trivia knowledge?" Charlotte asks.

"Well I know a lot about Disney if that's what you're asking. I know all about the parks and the movies." I answer

"She's a super good writer too! You should read some of her stories they are amazing!" Blake says from behind me. I feel my face turn bright red.

"Well I'm not that good," I sheepishly say.

Blake walks around to face me, "Yes you are! Don't be modest!"

"Can I read some of your writing?" Flynn steps forward in front of the rest of the group. He's obviously the leader of the pack.

I reach into my bag to grab my writing journal when all of the sudden, Flynn starts to glow, like he's made of light! I grab my journal and hold it against my chest, "I'll let you read it when you tell me who you are. Really are."

**Boom boom boom! Another cliffhanger!  
Stay sweet my lovelies ? R&R  
-Alice ;)**


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6! This story is really moving along :) R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS OR ANY DISNEY TRADEMARKS!**

"Group huddle," Flynn says to his friends then starts to turn around.

"Why does everything have to be so secretive around here!" I say, frustrated.

"Do you want to know the truth or not?" Flynn looked angry.

I start to reply when Blake grabs my forearm and starts to pull me away, "I'll talk to her," I begin my reply to Flynn when Blake pulls me back towards the castle. Blake looks down at me, "So, how are you enjoying Disney so far?"

"Good my cousin George, my dad and I came here today and me and George will go to Epcot tomorrow."

"Why just you two?" He seemed generally interested.

"Well, my dad has work," I know what question was coming next, and I hated explaining it to people.

"What does your dad do?"

"Well my dad is a sports cameraman for MLB Network on tv and this year for Spring Training, they assigned one crew from his company to a different team for all six weeks. My dad got the Atlanta Braves whose training facility is in the Wide World Of Sports." I reply.

His eyes widen as I'm explaining, "That must be so cool! Meeting all the players and stuff!"

"Honestly, no one in my family watches sports so, we don't care." I say with a laugh.

"We'll, why don't you stay home with your mom?" That sentence stops me short in my tracks, "I'm sorry, did I say something-"

"No you didn't say anything wrong, it's just my mom left with my 2 year old sister last year to Italy and never quite came back. We've heard from her through letters but I haven't seen her since. I'm hoping she shows up for my 16th birthday in November,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says, "What do you do for school?"

"Well, I go to school with you in Jersey when my dad doesn't work but when he is at work I go with him. My teachers email me my work and I do it on my iPad and email it back to them."

"What about your cousin?"

"Well, he's 18 so he does the same thing I do and when he graduates high school, he'll work for my dad." I reply.

"Cool," he says.

I nod my head in response. It gets awkward for the next couple minutes until I speak, "So what are you doing here?"

"My parents are divorced and my dad works here," he says.

I turn and gape at him with my mouth open, "your dad works here!? As what?!" I say excitedly.

He smiles at me, "He's the head cast member for casting and new member training,"

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to work here ever since I was little," I say dreamily, thinking of all the times I've said I wanted to walk this very route every day.

"BLAKE! Get Alice back over here!" I hear Flynn yell.

We turn back around and walk back into Adventureland. Flynn, Charlotte and their friends were standing in a line.

Flynn steps forward, "We are going to introduce ourselves. One by one," he pauses for a few seconds, "I'm Flynn."

"I'm Charlotte," The blond girl who brought me here stepped forward.

"I'm Beck," The dark haired boy said.

"My name is Willow," says the Native American girl.

"And I'm Phil," The red head boy says in a British accent. I hear Blake stifle a laugh behind me. I turn to see him trying not to laugh.

"Okay," I say, annoyed, "this is bull. If you don't tell me who you really are I'm not staying."

Flynn sighs, "I can't believe you didn't recognize us, being the Disney fanatic that you are,"

"What do you mean?" I am so confused right now.

"We are the DHIs," Willow says.

"I'm Charlene, this is Willa, Maybeck, Philby, and of course Finn." Charlotte gestures to each of them as she says their names.

"Why did you disguise your names? And how did you find me in the parks?" I point behind me to Blake, "And why is he here if he's not one of you? And one more question, how are you here?"

Finn proceeds to tell me how exactly this all went down as we walk. This was unbelievable! I'm walking through Magic Kingdom, after hours with the DHIs which turns out, after they go to sleep, enter the park as their DHIs. Okay, it's official. I'm Disney High.

**R&R  
-Alice ;)**


	7. The Friends

**Hey! Long time no write! Keep the R&R coming!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS OR ANY DISNEY TRADEMARKS!**

After grabbing some cinnamon buns from Gaston at his tavern, we say our goodbyes.

"Will this be the last time I'm aloud here?" I ask Charlene as we hug goodbye.

She looks at the rest of the Keepers, "I don't think so," she says with a smile, "Come by tomorrow. We will be happy to have you,"

Blake and I hug the rest goodbye then start walking out of the park. He asks, "So, where are you staying?"

"The Beach Club, down near the World Showcase. What about you?," I reply.

"Since my dad works here, he has an apartment at the Swan and Dolphin."

I look down at my phone and immediately become exhausted, "It's two o'clock in the morning!"

"Wow we are leaving early today!" He says with a smile.

"What do you mean early? You come every night?"

"Well yeah, the Keepers are the only friends I have here. My dads at work all day and the Keepers are at school so I'm stuck in my room all day,"

I hate to ask this but, I just feel horrible for him, to have you dad work at DisneyWorld and you have to sit in the hotel room, "Blake, do you want to come to Epcot tomorrow with me and George since you have nothing better to do?"

"Are you kidding!? I would love to!" He pulls me into a hug and I sigh dreamily, "make that another friend."

*******  
We walk up the stairs of the monorail to see Ariel waiting for us. "Took you lovebirds long enough," she says with a giggle.

I feel my face turn bright red and look at Blake to see his face match mine. "We are not together," we say at the same time which makes me turn redder.

"Yeah, okay..." She says with a knowing look on her face. I swear there's nothing going on! "Get in and I'll drop you both off at the World Showcase Station."

I sit facing the front of the monorail next to Blake. They were talking about some celebrity that was visiting tomorrow but I didn't listen. I watched the massive Disney property flash past us until the Epcot ball came into view.

"Have a magical day!" Ariel says as we step off the monorail and she zooms away.

"Let me walk you back," Blake says.

"Thanks," I reply, "So, how did you meet the Finn and all them?"

"My dad was there when they recorded themselves for the DHI program. One day he brought me in to watch and we ate lunch together. Then one night he forgot something in his locker in the Utilidors under Magic Kingdom so we came back and I saw them in the park and since then, I've been sneaking out and meeting them here. Kinda like what you are doing now." I laugh. "What?"

"I don't know, this whole night has been kind of overwhelming and when I'm nervous or overwhelmed I laugh. I know it's a weird habit but-"

He cut me off, "It's not weird. It's kinda..." He searched for the right word, "cute."

I blush. We walk up to the pool and he pulls me into a tight hug, "Uhh," I mutter.

"Thank you. Thank you for inviting me to Epcot tomorrow. I'll think of a way to make it up to you," he kisses my forehead, looks me in the eyes, and smiles, "I hope we can become great friends," he turns around and runs into the darkness towards the Swan and Dolphin.

I stand there dazed for about five minutes until I remember I have to sneak back into the room. I look up at the hotel. How the hell am I going to do that?

**R&R  
-Alice ;)**


	8. The Sneak

**Here we go! Chapter 8! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS OR ANY DISNEY TRADEMARKS!**

I took the stairs up to the 2nd floor and walk to my room. I need to be super quiet about this. I slip the key into the door with a click and open it slowly. I tip-toe into the room and dart into the room. I turn the light on and grab my pjs from the cabinet.

I was just taking my shoes off when I hear the bathroom door behind me open. I grab my stuff and jump into the shower and shut the curtain. I stand in the corner trying not to make a sound.

I hear George lift the toilet seat and start to go to the bathroom. Thank gosh the shower curtain is closed so I can't see any of this. I shut my eyes and hold my breath so I don't make a sound.

He eventually leaves and shuts the light out behind me. Great. So now I'm in the shower and I can't turn on the light. I just thought it would be easier to get dressed in the shower.

After I make my way out of the bathroom quietly, I tuck myself back into bed and fall into a deep sleep, ready to wake up in the morning.

*******  
I wake up exhausted. I have a pounding headache and I can't keep my eyes open.

"Morning sunshine. How'd you sleep?" I sit up to see my dad peek out of the bathroom door brushing his teeth, his shaggy hair dripping wet and he had a bath towel wrapped around his waist.

"I slept good. You?" I reply trying to keep the tiredness out of my voice.

"Good. It's 7 in the morning me and Frank are leaving for work in an hour and we should be home at around 2 this afternoon then we are going to meet you in the park," he says.

"Okay," I say. He shuts the door, then five minutes later, emerges in his MLB network crew shirt, board shorts and sneakers on.

"Okay I'm leaving. Bye honey," he kisses my forehead, "keep me posted. Love you. Bye George," my dad says as he walks out the door.

"Huh?" George moans.

"Good morning. We have a big day today,"

"What time does the park open?" He asks sleepily.

"10:30,"

"Good, I still have time to sleep," he turns over and I hear him snoring.

I'm sitting in bed when my phone vibrates on the table next to me. I look over 'new text message: Blake' I moan and grab my iPhone and open the message.

'What room number are you?' It reads

'Why the hell do you want to know' I reply

Five seconds later, another message pops up. 'I need to tell you something'

'I'm not telling you'

'Fine I'll find out myself.'

Twenty minutes later, while I'm watching the weather on the tv, there's a knock at my door. I get out of bed and look through the peep hole. It's Blake.

I swing the door open. "How the hell did you find out my room number?"

"I have my ways," he says with a smile. He was wearing a dark green tee shirt, shorts and black sneakers. He looks at me, "nice pajamas,"

I look down and see I'm wearing my monkey patterned pajama bottoms and my highlighter yellow tee shirt from our eighth grade field trip to Williamsburg Virginia. "Thanks. What did you have to tell me?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

I look behind me, "Umm...okay. But be quiet, my cousin is still sleeping."

**Guess what guys! I'm going to Six Flags Great Adventure on Sunday and I'm riding Kingda Ka! For those of you who don't know what Kingda Ka is, it's the tallest and, up until last year, the fastest roller coaster in the world!  
So while I'm riding rollercoasters, you dont forget to R&R!  
-Alice ;)**


	9. The Power

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I'm on spring break in Florida. No, not Disney sadly but...guess. What I just learned?! IM GOING TO DISNEY IN NOVEMBER FOR MY 16TH BIRTHDAY! ahh! I am so exciteddd! Well remember R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER: no matter how much I wish, I am not Ridley Pearson orWalt Disney so I do not own Kingdom Keepers or any Disney trademarks!**

Blake and I were sitting criss cross on my bed. The soft sheets crinkling underneath us. George moans and rolls over on the couch, making it creak behind us. We were talking in hushed whispers, "The Keepers found something interesting after we left last night,"

"Okay...? Why are you telling me this? " I ask. I admit, it was weird to have the boy I've had a crush on since forever sitting in my hotel room in my favorite place on earth but hey, after last night, I question nothing.

"Because you're part of the Keeper's 'crew'," he makes air quotes with his hands as he says crew, "And when you are part of the crew, you have to know what's going on," He doesn't look me in the eye when he says any of this, I could tell he is lying.

I look at him knowingly with one eye brow raised, "Really? I don't believe it,"

He sighs a sigh of defeat and runs his hand through his black, curly hair, "Fine," he hesitated as if he didn't want to tell me. Something flickered in his green eyes but I didn't have time to register it because it disappeared fast. His face turned grave, "it has something to do with you,"

"What do you mean it has something to do with me?" I ask confused. I heard a noise from George. I turn around to make sure he didn't wake up. I let out a sigh of relief when I see he's not awake.

Blake leans forward towards me to keep quiet so George doesn't wake up. His mood changed completely. His green eyes were full of mischief, as they always were and he had a big smile on his face, "They want to meet us in the Magic Kingdom after they get out of school,"

"But I - we are going to Epcot today,"

"We can still go but when we are done there we have to go to the Magic Kingdom right away."

"Okay, whatever. You never told me what exactly it has to do with me " You can't just tell someone they found something out about you, then not tell you what it is, that's just not right.

"Who the hell is he and what the hell is he doing in our room at 8:30 in the morning?!" We both jump in surprise and turn around to look at George. His blond hair in a wild mess atop his head and his usually bright blue eye are dark with anger and questioning. He looks pissed and he wants answers.

Blake and I answered all his questions as to why there was a boy sitting on my bed at 8:30 in the morning. We obviously left out the events of last night. Instead, we told him that we were texting about a school project last night and we started talking about spring break and where we were and we both happened to be in Disney. We continued to tell him that Blake's dad works here and he had no one to go to the parks with so he's coming with us. Hey, it was partially the truth right?

"What's for breakfast?" George asks when he was satisfied with our answers, "I'm starving."

"I am too. We could order room service," I say. Blake takes our orders and George calls downstairs and orders.

"It'll be about 30 minutes," George tells us as he hangs up.

"Well in that case, I'm going to jump in the shower," I say as I walk towards the bathroom.

"Don't be too long, you can't take your usual 45 minutes shower. I still need to go in," George says as I look through my suitcase to find some clothes.

"Calm down, I won't be long," I pull out a pale blue tank and a pair of dark wash shorts with faded flowers on them.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. the hot steam curls out above the shower door in a white mass and spills into the bathroom over the shower door. I jump in and the hot water hits me like the heat of the Las Vegas desert. It feels so refreshing after the chilly night I had last night.

Like everyone, in the shower, I think about the meaning of life. Whenever I'm in an awkward situation with people, I've always wondered what is going through the other persons head. What is Blake thinking now after I left him alone with my cousin, who is still skeptical about what happened while he was asleep?

Suddenly, a million thoughts flooded my head, except they weren't mine and they weren't full thoughts either. They would stop and never finish. Like a tidal wave that never breaks on the shore, it just gets pulled back into the ocean.

'Do I tell Alice...'  
'I wonder what everyone else is doing for spring break while I'm here doing...'  
'What is it like to be a normal...'  
'Alice'  
'Alice'  
'Alice is so...'  
'Alice come out...'  
'George nothing happened I swear...'  
'Alice'  
'Alice'  
'Wayne needs help with...'  
'The Keepers...'  
'Is she the one we've been looking for? I have no idea...'  
'Alice might be the child of...'

Suddenly they stop, as soon as they started. The tidal wave broke against the shore and the result was a massive migraine. I quickly washed my body and ran a brush through my wet hair.

I turned the shower off trying to process what the hell just happened. Why did the thoughts have to do with me? Weird. I get out of the shower and wrap the towel around my body when the door behind me bursts open. I jump around and scream.

Blake shuts the door behind him looking stunned. "Was that you?" He asks me rushed and worried. His green eyes were intrigued and shocked at the same time.

"Was what me?" I ask. I look around the bathroom, confused. The bathroom was pale blue with anchored wallpaper on it. The fan was still running but the steam from my hot shower didn't go away. I look back at Blake. Confusion and thought flickered across his face.

He opened his mouth, ready to speak, then closed it, then opened it again, "This is going to sound insane, but it felt like someone was in my mind. I felt violated, like someone could read my thoughts."

"I feel violated with you in here when I'm in nothing but a towel," I thought about what he said for a minute, about someone being in his mind. Then it clicks, "What were you thinking about,"

His cheeks turn a little pink and hesitates before he answers, "You," then quickly covers it by saying, "and other things too of course. Like the Keepers and stuff."

I feel my cheeks heat up but I push the feeling down. Something more important was going on here than a crush. "In that case, I think it was me,"

"What do you mean it was you?" He asks, embarrassed and curious at the same time. His are filled with interest and intrigue.

I explained the events that took place in the shower. As I'm telling him, his eyes get wider and wider with every sentence. I still couldn't believe what the heck happened in there. Explaining it to him made my migraine ten times worse.

"Are you kidding?" I shake my head. He runs his hand through his hair and starts pacing back and forth across the tile floor. He turns back to me, "Well how did you do it?"

I shrug, "I have no idea. I just thought about what you were thinking about after I left you alone with George."

"So you have no idea how you did it?" I shake my head no again. He runs his hand through his hair again, I can tell its a nervous habit, "Has this ever happened before?"

"Nope. Well not that I can remember anyway," I reply.

"This is unbelievable," he mutters to himself, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. He paces back and forth nervously and mutters to himself. He stops and looks at me and smiles an embarrassed smile. I look down and see that I'm still only in my towel and my hair is all wet and tangled. My cheeks heat up. I sit down on the toilet knowing I wasn't going to get changed any time soon.

A couple minutes later someone answers, "Finn? This is Amanda? Okay. Well, tell Finn he was right, it is her. We found her, and she has more power than we thought."

**Cliffhanger! R&R! **

**-Alice ;)**


	10. The Early Entrance

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school and all. This is kind of late but I want to send all of my prayers and wishes to all of the people affected by the Boston Marathon attack. It honestly breaks my heart to see that. If you are reading this and was affected by this, I hope you are okay. Enjoy the story! R&R!**

"Uh huh. Okay. Okay we'll be right there, see you soon." Blake hangs up and looks at me, "Get dressed."

"What's the magic word...?" I say jokingly.

"Now. This isn't funny." He looks hard at me then walks out and shuts the door. I run and put my ear to the door to hear the conversation going on in the room. I faintly hear George yelling at Blake and Blake talking back.

"What the hell were you doing in there?!" George asks.

"I had to tell her something important. Get dressed, we're leaving for Magic Kingdom once she gets out." Blake curtly tells George.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on,"

"That's classified information,"

"It's not classified when it has something to do with my family member," George's voice raises.

"In this case it is," I hear Blake yell back then sit on the bed.

I hear George angrily stomp over to the suitcase and look through it.

I hear the doorbell ring, "Room service!" A voice yells from the other side of the door. I hear George stop rummaging through his suit case to answer the door.

"Thanks," he says to the delivery man while grabbing the cart.

I grab my clothes off the bathroom counter, get dressed, wash my face and brush my hair. I put my blond hair into a quick messy braid and walk out of the bathroom.

"Food! Good, I'm starving!" I reach for my plate of steaming hot Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes when Blake slaps my hand.

"No time to eat. We each get a piece or two of toast then we need to get out of here," Blake takes the other plates and dumps them in the garbage.

I point my finger in his face, "You owe me some Mickey shaped pancakes,"

"Fine, after today I'll get you all the pancakes you want. We just have to get moving." Blake says.

After taking a swig of OJ and two pieces of toast, slather them in butter and making a sandwich, I grab my bag and head for the door. I realize something. Finn never read any of my writing in my journal. Oh well, he's the one who wanted to read them and he forgot. Not my fault.

Blake and George walk up behind me. "What is this all about Alice?" George asks.

"You think I know?" I reply and open the door and It creaks loudly.

"Okay, use the stairs. It's faster," Blake grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stairs. Blake opens the big metal door, "Ladies first," he says with a smile and gestures into the door. I walk in the door and turn around just in time to see George give Blake a look as if to say 'stop hitting on my cousin' I turn back around and start walking down the big metal stairs. Blake runs past me and grabs my hand. Then he pulls me down the stairs, George running after us. The park doesn't open until 10:30, I check my phone. It's only 9:00.

We race past the Beach Club pool, filled with people killing their time before the park opens.

We get to the Epcot entrance at the Beach Club and there's a guard there, he is a tall dark man with dark close-cropped hair and friendly brown eyes. He is wearing a red guard shirt, red kaki pants and black dress shoes, "Good morning Mr. Blake. Keeper business?" Blake nods yes, "Go right ahead,"

"Thank you Rob. See you later," Blake waves to him as we walk through the gates without scanning our ticket.

"Wow. You're popular here, aren't you, Mr. Blake?" I ask him. I mock the last part in a British accent.

"When your dad is the one who can fire you, you kinda have to be nice to me." He replies, turning around and smiling at me.

We sprint through Epcot towards the monorail station. My damp braid bouncing against my bare shoulders, my clothes getting pushed against my body by the wind and my bag bouncing on my back. I look over at George to see his blond hair blowing in the wind and his face red with tiredness. Blake was in front of me but judging from the clamminess of his hand, he was tired too, or nervous. My legs began to feel like jello about half-way to the station. We race past my favorite ride in all of Disney World (besides Space Mountain of course), Test Track, and the Epcot ball.

When we reached the monorail station, there happened to be a monorail to Magic Kingdom waiting for us. Still holding Blake's hand, I head for a middle car. Blake tugs at my arm and I look back at him. He shakes his head and pulls me towards the front car. At the last second I grab George's wrist and pull him with us.  
We jump into the car just as the doors were closing. Blake, George and I are breathing heavy, we just sprinted almost 3 miles. The monorail begins moving as soon as George's feet are in the door.

I take a seat on the couch in-between Blake and George to avoid any conflict. I look at the captain and see its not Ariel, but an older man with white wispy hair underneath a captains hat. He had an imagineer shirt on and a happy face with plenty of wrinkles from smiling.

"Wayne, thank god you're here. Finn and everyone-" Blake starts.

"I know they contacted me. How else would I know to wait for you here?" He looks at me, "Good Morning, Alice. I don't believe we've met," the monorail is still moving forward as he steps out from behind the control panel and sticks his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Wayne."

I'm pretty sure my heart stops, "You were the bus driver yesterday, and the guard who let me into Epcot last night!"

Wayne nods, "That was me."

"You went to Epcot last night!" George exclaims. I forgot he was there.

"Long story," Blake answers for me.

"Well, make it short, short stack," George says back to Blake. Blake wasn't even that short. He was only a head shorter than George who is about 5'10" and I'm a head shorter than Blake at 5'3". When my dad is at work, George pretty much acts like my parent.

Wayne budges in to avoid conflict. For that, I am grateful. "I don't believe we've met George. I'm Wayne,"

"How do you know my name?" George asks, paranoid.

Wayne replies with a smile and a wink, "I know many things about you,"

"Right...okay. Well back to the matter at hand," George looks at me questioningly, "You were at Epcot last night?"

"No. Why would I be in Epcot last night when I could have been-" I say but I could tell by the look on George's face that he wasn't buying it.

"Bull. That's pure bull. If someone doesn't tell me what's going on, I will-" George stops.

"You'll do what, king of the world?" Blake replies knowing George couldn't do anything.

"I'll-I'll tell Rob," George tried to sound tough.

"The security guard?" Blake asks, confused.

"No my-" George begins.

"Blake," I turn to the left to make eye contact with him, "We should just tell him. Really. What harm can he do?"

"Tell me what?" George sternly asks.

Blake looks at Wayne. The senior nods his head to tell Blake its okay to tell George everything. Blake goes into detail of all the events last night and how the Kingdom Keepers came to be. He also explains the role of Wayne in this crazy world. At first, George said we were still full of bullcrap and we were out of our minds but after Wayne explained it again, George began to believe it.

"And that's the real reason why Blake was in our room this morning. Sorry we lied to you George but it was to protect DisneyWorld. If you don't want to get off the monorail at the park we understand but-" I begin to say when I was interrupted.

"I'm in," George said.

"In for what?" Asks Blake leaning his elbows on his knees so he could see George.

"I'll help you guys and the Keepers," He responds.

Blake and I exchange glances, "Well, okay then. You just can't tell your dad," Blake says.

"Uncle." George says curtly.

"What?" Blake asks, confused.

"He's my uncle, not my dad." George turns around to face the front windows. I turn around and look at him. I see a wet, sad trail a tear left on his cheek.

The rest of the ride is quiet after that. I sit in the middle of the two boys on the couch and watch the park come into view.

The monorail enters the station and we hop out. Blake turns around to Wayne, "See you later?"

Wayne nods his blue eyes full of mischief, "See you later," The monorail doors slide shut and zooms away.

The monorail station looked exactly how it did yesterday, except completely foreign at the same time. Even though the park wasn't open yet, I could hear the distinguishable Magic Kingdom music wafting from the hidden speakers in the bushes. I wonder if they keep that on at night.

Blake pulls out his phone, dials a number and holds it up to his ear, "We are at the monorail station where do you want to meet?" He asks the person on the other line. He nods his head in the direction of the park and begins walking towards the entrance gates. I look at George and he shrugs and begins to follow him with me trailing behind, "Okay see you there." I hear Blake say in front of us.

He turns around in the middle of the ramp leading down from the monorail station, hangs up and runs his hand through his hair, "That was Finn. He says to meet at the castle but there's some Overtakers out and about so we have to be careful,"

"Quick question," George says next to me, "How are the Keepers here exactly? Meaning by light or actually here, in the flesh?"

Blake takes a second to answer, "Honestly I don't know but we'll find out,"

Blake walks to the gates of the park and gets stopped by a guard. The guard has short blond hair and was dressed exactly the same as the guard at Epcot. The guard shoves his hand on Blake's chest to stop Blake from going any farther, "Just what do you think you kids are doing?" The guard asks, "The park doesn't open for almost another hour." I look down at my phone again, it's already 9:30.

"Well," Blake leans in to look at the guard's name tag, "John, we are here for Keeper business."

"In that case, go ahead." The guard smiles at us and gestures to the park.

"Thank you," I say as I walk past him. I turn around to give him a thank you wave. When I look back at him, he was smiling at me while he was talking to someone through his walkie-talkie and I notice something odd about him, his eyes were lime green.

** Uh-oh! Lime green eyes, thats never good ;) R&R**

**-Alice ;)**


	11. The Encounter

**Hey readers! I've decided to turn this fanfiction into a multi-part story. How many parts I don't know but Blake, Alice and Georges story is far from over! **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Kingdom Keepers or any Dismey trademarks used.**

"Uhh, Blake," I say nervously.

He stops running and turns around to face me, dropping my hand, "Yeah?"

"Are those guys eyes always lime green?" I gesture to the security guard about 20 yards behind me, making sure he wouldn't notice.

Blake looks at the guy and even from here, you can see the lime green when the light hits it. Fear flashes across Blake's face as he pulls out his phone. "Finn, we have a problem..." His voice fades as he turns away from me and George and walks a couple feet away to talk to Finn.

I stand there, next to my cousin, in the muggy Florida morning, in Disney World, chasing around holographic people and running away from all of Walt Disney's evil characters that come to life, and I thought this was going to be a normal trip to Disney.

George leans into me and whispers into my ear, "What's so bad about lime green eyes? I mean Blake looked genuinely scared."

I shrug and lean towards his ear, "No idea. When they explained everything to me, they never said anything about lime green eyes." I look into his eyes and see fear about coming with us and, as we all have, fear of the unknown.

I hear running footsteps in front of us I look up just in time to see Blake skid to a stop, just inches from my face. He grabs my hand, looks me straight in the eyes and says, "We need to get to the castle, now!" He starts sprinting into the park, pulling me along, "If you see any thing we can use for a quick getaway, let me know!"

"Wait! What's wrong with Lime Green eyes?!" I say.

"Not now, I'll tell you when we get safely to the castle."

We are running down Mainstreet USA when I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and in between two of the Victorian styled buildings was a security quad.

My dad, George and I go up to my friends house in the mountains almost once a month and go four-wheeling in the mountains, also known as quadding. After about the third time going, which was about two years ago, my dad decided we were going to get our own quads, so we did. We got 3, one for me, one for George, and a two seater for my dad, my mom and my sister to share since they aren't as big of fans as me and George. Sadly the two seater is just my dads now and he barely goes anymore. Me and George go almost everyday when we are home after i get home from school.

I let go of Blake's hand and start running towards it, my bag bouncing on my back. As we get closer, I see there are two there. They are cherry red with black tires and a sticker on both sides that reads 'WDW security'. I look around to make sure no one else is there watching us. I look up and see a door that reads 'Cast Members Only'. It's an entrance to the Utilidors!

"Sweet! Quads!" George says as he rushes by me and hops on the nearest one.

I hope on the other one. This is the exact kind I have at home. A 2009 Honda FourTrax Recon. The keys were still in the ignition and we have a half a tank of gas.

I look over at George and he was smiling ear to ear. Since we travel so much, we don't mind sleeping in hotel beds or on a plane but whenever we sit on a quad, no matter where it is, it always connects us to home.

I turn around to find Blake wandering around like a lost puppy trying to find a third quad for himself. I move myself up to the very front of the seat and pat behind me, "Pop a squat,"

He climbs up and sits behind me, half of his bottom hanging off the back since this was only a single rider. "Are you sure you know how to drive this?"

I turn around, grab both of his sweaty wrists, and wrap his arms around my waist, the usual way for a passenger to hold on to the driver on a quad, "Of course! I have this exact one back in Jersey," I look to my left at George, "You ready?" George nods and I start the engine. the quad revs to life and the purr of the engine under me feels like I'm back home. I back the quad up to face the castle down MainStreet USA. George pulls up next to me.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?" George shoots me a look and we both turn around to see two old men dressed in security uniforms coming out of a door to the candy store. One of them was tall and muscular with black hair and the other was short, plump and bald.

"Hold on!" I yell back to Blake and his grip around my waist gets tighter. Since we don't have helmets I have to be really careful.

I rev the engine and zoom full speed down MainStreet USA towards the castle. The wind blows my braid off my shoulder. I look down at the speedometer, we are going almost 60 miles per hour! I look over at George, his blond hair blowing crazy in the wind. He is grinning from ear to ear.

I turn my head around to see if the men are following us but Blake's head is in the way and I have to watch where I am going.

I turn my head slightly so Blake could hear me over the wind, "turn around and see if they are following us,"

I feel him turn around, "No, there not following-wait! They got more quads and they spotted us! Go faster!"

"Can't you just tell them we are here for Keeper business like everyone else?" The castle is coming closer.

"They aren't the usual guards that are here! Go faster! They are gaining on us!"

I rev the engine in an attempt to go faster but I feel the engine start to heat up at the rate we are going now. "I can't! The quad is going to stall if I go any faster!" The castle is right in front of us now.

"Go towards Tomorrowland!" Blake yells up to me.

I bank a hard right to the walkway that leads into Tomorrow land from the castle, with George on my heels. We zoom past the Monsters Inc Laugh Floor and Stichs Great Escape. The only sound was the roar of the two engines.

We pull up to Space Mountain and skid to a stop. Riding a quad at 60 miles per hour is quite exhilarating. I jump off and run over to where I can see the walkway and the area in front of the castle. No sign of our pursuits. I jog back to where we stopped.

When I was 20 feet away from the quad, Blake jumps off the quad and screams, "THAT WAS SO FREAKING SICK!"

I smile, "What? The Keepers don't take you on before-hour quad rides in Disney World?" I say jokingly.

"So what now?" George asks. I turn to him, he's sitting backwards on his quad.

I shrug my shoulders at the same time Blake answers, "We have to go to the castle but they are going to be guarding the front,"

I turn to my right to look at him, "Well why don't we go around the backway? Through FantasyLand."

Blake turns and starts walking towards the quad and yells over his shoulder, "Fine, but I get to drive,"

I run over to the quad and grab the handle bars, "Oh no you don't. I don't need you to crash into something then make me pay for it. Therefore, I'm driving." He looks at me defeated. We mount on the quad and zoom away towards Fantasyland.

********************************************  
We pull up to the castle right in front of the walkway where people can walk through it. I could see the burst of Philby's bright red hair and Finn's leader-like stance in the middle of a fight, Charlene and Maybeck were talking really close together and Willa was talking to two other girls I didn't recognize about a piece of paper Willa has in her hand.

We pull up on our quads at 40 miles per hour and all conversation stops. Then Finn steps forward, "Where the heck did you get those?"

Blake jumps off the back, "Well..."

Willa jumps up, "You stole them didn't you?!"

This time I reply, "Sorta,"

One of the girls I didn't recognize gets up after Willa, "What do you mean sorta? You either stole them or you didn't."

I walk up to her , "We borrowed them. Happy?"

Finn comes in and pushes us apart. He looks at the other girl, "Easy Amanda, she's a friend," he turns to me, "Alice, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is Alice."

"Pleasure to meet you," Amanda says with no enthusiasm. This must have been the girl Blake was talking to in the bathroom. Well, when the Keepers explained them selves to me, they left out two things, the lime green eyes and the two girls.

"Wait. Did you say her name was Alice?" The other brown girl gets up and takes the paper that Willa is still holding in her hand.

"Jess what are you doing?" Willa asks.

Jess walks over to me and holds the paper next to me. All the Keepers, Blake and George gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" No one answered. I look at Blake and his sea green eyes are full of shock, as are George's. I rip the paper out of Jess's hand and hold it in front of my face.

It's a picture of me, in the exact clothes I'm wearing, kneeling in front of a tv screen with Walt Disney's face on it. George is standing in the background looking sad. My hand is on the screen, on Walt's face and there are tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh my god," I murmur to myself. I look up at Jess in disbelief, "Where did you get this?"

"Jess has the ability to see the future in her dreams. She had this one last night." Amanda says as she steps forward.

"And that's my sister Amanda. She can control things with her mind." Jess says.

"They are called 'fairlies'" Maybeck says, suddenly interested in what's going on, "As in fairly human."

I nod and George says, "Okay. This is crazy,"

Finn suddenly notices George, "Who's that?"

"My cousin George," I reply

George walks over to Finn and sticks his hand out to shake it, "Nice to meet you Finn."

Finn sticks his hand out and George's hand go right through it. "Woah! You're here in hologram form! That's sweet!"

"We all convinced our parents we were sick today and we went and took a nap," says Charlene, "So we better hurry with this."

"Hurry With what?" I ask.

Blake turns to me, "Well after we left, the park last night, the Keepers didn't. They went to Wayne and told them about you."

"He told us to ask you a list of questions," says Willa.

"Okay. Bring it," I say.

Finn reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of blue paper. He unfolds it and starts to read off questions. "How old are you?"

"15 and George is 18" I reply.

"Okay, any hobbies?"

"Yes reading and anything creative. Speaking of hobbies, you never read my stories last night."

"Ill read them later. This is more important," he says rushed, "Next question. Any parents?"

I look over at George, "Do you have to know about George too?" Finn nods his head. I take a deep breath, "I have a dad, a mom and a 2 year old sister. My mom left last year and took my sister with her," I start to tear up, "I don't hear from them until a Christmas and birthday present comes in the mail," I look over at George and a loose tear escapes and rolls down his cheek at the same time one rolls down mine. He nods his head to tell me it's okay to tell them, "A month after my mom left, George's parents died in a horrific car crash," Everyone stares at us with wide eyes and mouths hung open.

"Wow," Maybeck says.

"I'm so sorry Al, I had no idea," Finn says, "And I speak for everyone when I say that."

"It's okay," I continue, "so now George lives with us."

Finn nods, "What side of your family is George on?"

"My dads. His dad was my dads younger brother." I reply, tears still escaping my eyes even though the sad part is over.

"Okay. Did you know your grandparents on that side?" He pauses and looks up "Why is he asking you this?"

"No. But I've seen pictures and my dad and my uncle grew up with only a mom, no dad," I turn to George, "Do you remember them?"

He shakes his head, "I would get birthday cards and Christmas presents in the mail but never met them. The only time I saw grandma was at her funeral."

Finn nods his head and looks at the paper in his hands, "It says the answers underneath the questions and the bottom says 'if they answer correctly to every question, bring them up Etchers Keep, ill be waiting -W."

"Just a W?" Amanda asks. Finn hands her the paper and she looks at it, "The W can mean two things,"

"Well, obviously one of the meanings is Wayne. But what's the other one?"

We all look around at each other. Suddenly, Willa speaks up, "It's Walt,"

"What do you mean it's Walt?" Philby asks.

"Well, Jess's picture had Alice in front of a tv with Walt's face on it right?" She didn't wait for anyone to answer, "Right. So maybe Walt is sending us message."

No one spoke and You could hear a pin drop.

"Then I guess we'd better be going to Etchers Keep," Finn says as he walks towards the castle with everyone following him, except me. I was frozen in place with shock and nervousness, but one of my questions of the day wasn't answered. "Wait! I have a question," I yell.

"Okay," Charlene turns around to face me and says, "Hopefully we could answer it,"

"Okay...what's wrong with lime green eyes?" The Keepers explained everything about green eyes. How Jess was used and how they thought the Overtakers stopped using that method a while ago, until we saw the Security guard.

We walk into the castles tunnel as a group, me lagging behind them. I needed time to think about today. Why the hell was I sitting in front of a tv with Walt Disney's face on it crying? That's so weird.

"You okay Alice?" I look up and see Blake waiting for me next to a door that somehow opened on the side of the tunnel. I keep walking forward towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," I reply.

"Okay." He says.

I walk up to the doorway and look inside. I gasp. It was some kind of weird maze thing.

"Welcome," Blake pauses for dramatic effect, "To Escher's Keep,"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Walt built it as an Alice in Wonderland attraction, but it was too dangerous,"

I look at him questioningly, "What do you mean 'too dangerous'?"

He looks in to the doorway, "One wrong step will land you right in the castle's moat."

I look in and see no sign of any of the Keepers or George, "Where are the others?"

"They got up there already. I was waiting for you," he answers.

"How'd George get up there without knowing the way?"

"He got lucky I guess," Blake replies.

"Well," I look at him, "How am I gonna get up there?"

"Want a piggyback ride?" I look at him like he's crazy, "Just get on, it'll be faster." I jump on Blake's back and we walk through the door to Escher's Keep.

**R&R**

**-Alice ;)**


	12. The Apartment

**hey guys! Hopefully you all heard the news, if not look at last chapters author note! Enjoy chapter 12! R&R!**

"Woah..." I say, pretty sure my jaw is hitting the floor. After taking the elevator up, we landed in this crazy room.

"Cool right?" Blake says as he walks past me to stand in front of me with the Keepers.

"Welcome," Finn spreads his hands gesturing to the room, "to the Apartment. This belonged to Walt Disney himself..."

His voice fades out as I look around at all the cool artifacts. A picture catches my eye from across the room. I walk up to it. I look at a black and white picture framed in a gold frame. It's of Walt and his wife. He's in a black suit and tie, sitting in a chair with his wife standing behind him.

I begin to reach up to touch it, "Don't touch that! It'll-" Finn yells as he rushes over to stop me. He was too late. "-fall..."

I touch the picture and suddenly, the wall swings inward, revealing a doorway.

"Well," I hear Amanda say behind me, "Thats new,"

"Actually, it's not," All ten of us turn around in surprise. Wayne is standing in the doorway from Echers Keep and walks over to me, "It's always been here, we've just been waiting for the right person to come along and open it."

I look at him like he's a lunatic, "What?"

He gestures to the secret doorway, "Go on in," everyone starts to walk in, "Alice and George only. You guys probably already know what this is about," he says to the Keepers.

Maybeck look at Wayne, "Is this about...?"

Wayne nods, "Afraid so,"

"So," Willa says, "The whole legend is true?" Wayne nods again and she turns to the Keepers and Blake, "Told you guys I wasn't loosing my mind,"

Wayne turns back to me and George, still standing there, "Well? Aren't you going to go in?"

I turn to my left to see George look at me, nervous. I turn back to Wayne, "What is the legend?"

"I'll tell you when this is all over," his eyes turn distant, "just follow me, Walt planned this in a very certain way."  
I turn and shrug at George, "we've come this far, why stop now?" I proceed through the doorway, George and Wayne behind me.

I walk into a very dark room. The room was round with no windows and the only door was the way we came in. The room smelled like dust and it tickled my nose when i breathed in. There were two plastic chairs in front of a old small tv on a cart sitting in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" George turns to ask Wayne.

"This is Walt's old animating room. He would come in here to watch his animations in motion," I could tell Wayne has been in this room many of times with Walt. "He sealed it off until his most powerful decedent came along to open it,"

"Huh? How could I be his most powerful decedent? I've never met my moms parents and my dads mom died?"

"Well you obviously have the power," he walks to the cart and starts to rummage through a crate full of VCR tapes. I didn't know the Disney Company even owned tapes anymore. He grabs one in his frail hand, "Here it is. This might explain it all," he pops the tape in and gestures to the two plastic chairs sitting next to each other, "Take a seat and enjoy." I walk over to the chairs and sit in the right one, closet to the tv, George on my left.

Wayne points to the play button and starts to head out the door, "Wait! You're just gonna leave us in here?" I ask franticly.

"Yes, I'll be right outside the door if you need me. You have the power to open the doors Alice, it's just your choice to open them." And with that, he walks out, shutting the door behind him.

"That's only strange character," George murmurs to himself.

"You're not kidding," I reply. I'm turn back around to the tv and push the play button on the VCR.

Walt Disney's cheerful face fills the screen. The video is in black and white and the audio is a little splotchy but I could still tell what he is saying, "Is it on? It is okay," he straightens his tie, takes a deep breath and continues, "Good evening Alice and George," I gasp, how does he know our names? He's dead! He died when my dad was really little. This day is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"If you're wondering how I know your names, I promise, everything will be explained in this clip. I don't have much time but I'll keep it short and to the point." What could possibly be the point!? Could he tell the future or something?

After a long pause, he looks back into the camera and his eyes burn with such intensity, it almost felt like he was in the room with us, but he's dead, "The point is, I'm your grandfather,"

**R&R**

**-Alice **


	13. The Explanation

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating in a while. I just got out of school and spending time at the beach. It's summer so I'll be updating as often as I can! So enjoy!**

**R&R**

I look over at George, tears streaming down both of our faces. The fact that we have another family member besides my dad is unbelievable. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but I've never had another family member for a year besides him. Wait, How the hell could Walt be our grandfather? He has a wife and kids already.

"I bet you're wondering how I could be your grandfather," can he read minds too or something, cause I know I can? "I married your fathers mother. We had two lovely boys, that would be your fathers," he smiles sadly, "I loved them will all my heart.

"When she heard the plans I had for DisneyLand, she left me. She took the kids and ran. She never told them about me, she told them I died." I could see him tearing up and I felt terrible for this guy.

"So I remarried and had the kids I have now. But back to you Alice. Since you are the eldest child of my eldest son, you have powers beyond your imagination." At the moment I feel a burning sensation on my right wrist. The pain is blinding. It feels like the skin on my wrist was being burned off by the fire out of Chernabogs mouth. I look down to see a Mickey Mouse head outline shaped mark on my wrist.

"You have powers from seven of the most classic Disney takes ever told, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Princess and the Frog, and Tangled, and some other powers you may have found already, such as mind reading. You will find and practice these powers with each of the original characters, the other powers you will discover in time. You will meet up with each of the main characters from this movie every night for the next week until you have mastered these powers.

"Once you master a power, part of the Mickey head on your wrist will fill. Once the entire head is filled, you must defeat Malificent and save DisneyWorld. With the Keepers at your side, there is no way you guys can loose.

"We are out of time. Just know I love you Alice and George. Do you know the meaning of your names? Well ask Wayne he'll tell you. Tell him I say hello, will you? Enjoy your journey Alice, it's a fun one."

And with that, the screen freezes with Walt's blank face smiling down at us. I drop out of my chair, onto my knees and begin to cry. I put his hand on his face, just like Jess' dream.

"Why didn't he tell us! Why didn't we know!" I sob. George walks over and bends down next to me and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know Alice, I don't know. Woah! Look!"

I look up. George walks up to the cart with the tv on it and grabs a small book. I get up to my feet and look over his shoulder at it, "What is it?"

I hear the squeak of a dry erase marker on a white board behind me. Wondering why there would be a whiteboard in this room, I turn around.

In scratchy writing on the board, it says, "that book is your guide Alice, it tells you all the secrets about Disneyworld that I planned when planning this park."

Confused I look at George. He shrugs and whispers, "Grandpa? Is that you?"

Suddenly, a marker flys thought the air and begins writing, "y...e...s"

"Okay this is getting really weird," I say, "I'm sorry to leave you grandpa but we have to go. The park is going to open in an hour."

"In this room I made time stand still," the invisible hand writes, "to your friends, you have only been in here for the length of the video."

I look at George and his grinning, "What the hell are you grinning about?" I ask.

"Don't you get it?" I shake my head at him, "this is probably the coolest thing to ever happen to us! We found out that Walt Disney is our long lost grandad and that you have crazy powers! So does he! He can freeze time for gods sake! This is some crazy shit man and its so totally awesome!"

I raise my voice at him, "Do you want this mark on your wrist instead of me?! I don't want this I don't want any of this!" I start to pace around in frustration, "This is too crazy! All of the animated characters are real and they have powers and so do I!" I laugh a crazy sounding nervous laugh, "This is insane!"

George grips me by the shoulders and looks right into my eyes, "You are the perfect person for this job. You are the biggest Disney fanatic I know! You know everything about the movies and the park inside and out, there's no one I would want more to help save the parks that you."

The squeak of the marker sounds again, "I wouldn't want anyone else either."

At that moment, happiness blossomed in my chest and I knew, no matter how crazy it sounded, I was the right one for the job. I am the eldest child of the eldest child, and I will save DisneyWorld.

I sniffle, "Thank you grandpa, I will do everything possible to save your dream."

"Thank you, I knew you would," he draws a smiley face, "now go, you've got a whole day ahead of you."

The rock wall in front of George and I open and we exit the room into the light of the apartment with smiles on our faces.

********************************************  
"For the last time, yes I have powers from the seven classic Disney tales and some I will have to learn in time apparently. I also have to train with the characters every night for the next week." I look at Blake with an annoyed expression on my face. Blake, George and I are walking through Epcot, surrounded by people, a half an hour after I explained to everyone in the apartment what had happened. The Keepers left so they didn't cause suspicion from their parents,and Wayne had to get to work so it's just the three of us now.

"And did he say whether or not I could come to these lessons with you?" Blake asks me hopefully.

I look at George questioningly and he shrugs, "I don't see why not."

"Then it's settled, I'll meet you at the monorail station tonight," he says, "I wonder who your first lesson is going to be with?" He blabs on about how cool it would be to train with a princess and other things while the three of us walk to Test Track, my favorite ride in all of Disney World. In Test Track, you create your own car based on four factors, Capability, Responsiveness, Efficiency and Power. You then board a SimCar and test your car with the five other passengers in your car. You can then see what place you came in against your other riders.

We enter the building and get into the hour long line. Surrounded by cool concept cars and interactive games along the walls, the building is probably the coolest building in all of Disney.

Blake turns to me with curiosity in his eyes and asks, "I wonder what each character will teach you! Well Peter Pan is obviously flying, but I wonder what the others will be. Maybe.."

I put my hand in front of his face to cut him off, "Please, I'd rather not talk about this now. I want to enjoy a day with my friend and cousin at Disney World." Blake looks disappointed, but obeys.

While waiting in this slow moving line, I realize my dad hasn't called me all day. I grab my phone out of my bag and dial my dads number. He answers on the third ring, "Hey sweety,"

"Hi dad, I haven't heard from you all day so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine honey. Just workin. Are you guys in the park yet?"

"Yup, we are waiting in line for Test Track. When will you be done?" I ask.

"Umm..." I hear muffling from the other end. He must be asking the producer, "I think around 2:00."

"Okay. Text me when you're on your way back to the hotel,"

"Okay honey, love you and George."

"Love you too dad." And with that I hang up.

"Who was that?" Blake asks excitedly.

"Relax. It wasn't anyone calling about that," I reply and his face falls into the face of disappointment again, "it was my dad."

"How is he?" Asks George.

"Fine. He said he'll be done by 2 then he's gonna meet us at whatever park we are at." I reply.

George nods. Then his face lights up with excitement and worry at the same time, "How are we sneaking out tonight?"

I wave my hand at him, "I did it once, I can do it again."

After about thirty minutes of waiting in line, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to come face to face with a young girl, around sixteen, looking very familiar with curly, fiery red hair and blue eyes that made it look like she was hypnotizing you. She was wearing a blue-green t-shirt with some kind of Celtic design, dark jeans, combat boots and a bow and arrow slung across her shoulders. She turns her hypnotizing eyes on me, "Are you Alice?" The girl asks with a slight Scottish accent.

I look back at George and Blake. Blake nods his head to tell me to take it. "Uh, yes." I say skeptically.

"This is from Wayne." She hands me the note and runs away. I look down at the note in my hand, then to the girls shadow on the horizon, then back to the note.

"We'll Don't just stand there! Open it!" Blake says to me.

I open the delicately folded blue paper in my hand. The note was written in curly handwriting I did not recognize:

Alice,  
Meet me at my castle in Fantasyland  
at midnight tonight  
For your first lesson.  
Don't forget a bathing suit.  
-Ariel

"Its from Ari-" I stop myself. "The red headed monorail driver," I say with a wink to Blake and George.

"No way!" Yells Blake, "what does it say!" I hand him the note and George leans over Blake's shoulder to read it.

"What does she mean by 'dont forget a bathing suit'?" George asks.

"It means we are going swimming! Duh!" Says Blake to George.

"Watch it short stack," replays George.

They go at it for the rest of the time we wait in line. I stick the note in my bag and follow the line. Finally, after an hour of waiting, we finally make it into the room where you create your car on a screen. Mine is a blue truck with monster truck tires and all these crazy accessories.

Blake's looks like a girls car, it is a small pink car with small tires and some flames on the side. I start to laugh and he turns to me with an annoyed expression on his face, "I didn't know how to work the screen, okay!"

I'm still laughing as I make my way to George's screen to look at his car. His was matte black with ginormous monster truck tires, a ton of flame accents, and a muffler. It was a total mans car.

We make our way to the ride, jump into a car and zoom off. Most of the ride takes place indoors, but the power test is the best part. You pull into a room where there is a wall in front of you and that's it, no way out. You launch and right before you crash through the wall, it opens and you're on an outside track, zooming at speeds up to 70 miles per hour! It's a rush.

The three of us walk off the ride laughing at how crazy it is. We walk out the doors, Blake and George in front of me while I check my phone for messages. I run straight into Blake's back as he stops short in the door way. I look up between their shoulders and see Malifecent, Tia Dalma and The Evil Queen standing in front of us.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," says Malifecent, "We thought we were going to get the Keepers but looks like we got a bigger prize." She says as she looks me right in the eyes.

**Uh oh! R&R**

**-Alice ;)**


	14. The Close Call

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while I didn't have wifi for almost a week so I couldn't post! enjoy chapter 14 and R&R!**

Blake and George both move behind me and use me as a shield. I turn around to face them with exasperated faces. George shrugs, "you're the one with the powers,"

I turn back to Maleficent. I feel Blake grab my upper arm, "Why are they out in the daytime, especially when park guests are everywhere." He whispers into my ear.

"Who cares? We just have to get out of here," I reply in a whisper.

I look at Maleficent, Her green face is scrunched up into a sinister grin. She turns around to Tia Dalma and the Evil Queen, "Looks like we got ourselves a bigger prize than the head Keeper."

Blake is still holding my shoulder. I turn my head slightly so he could hear me, "On my cue," I felt him nod which told me he understood.

"Why are you outside in the day time? In the Florida heat Malificent? I thought you liked the cold. Maybe that's cause it matches your heart?" I say.

Her evil grin turns into a sneer, "You're done now precious granddaughter,"

"Now!" I yell.

The three of us turn around and run back into the exit. I turn my head around to see the OTs following us. The gates are about to close after a large family exited the car of the ride.

I turn to my right, "Blake, we are getting in the car," He looks at me like I'm insane but I just smile at him. Then I turn to George, "The car," I say as I point ahead of us.

I pick up the pace. The gate is slowly closing and the car is starting to move. When we reach the gate, it's already closed. I jump over it and Blake and George jump over the railing on either side of me. I jump into the car and buckle my seatbelt.

Cast members are yelling at us like crazy and threatening to report us to the authorities. Some are trying to stop the ride while others are running alongside the car trying to talk us out.

Suddenly, I get an idea. I lean towards Blake, "Do the Cast Members know?" I ask. Blake looks at me confused, "about me?"

Blake nods, "Only certain ones. These cast members look like they should."

I hold up my right wrist in the air and every cast member stops. They stare at me with wide and surprised eyes. The car is now slowly moving up the ramp where it goes to the line for the next people to get on.

As we go through the door, I can her the cast members talking amongst themselves:  
"Did you see that..."  
"It was her it has to be!..."  
"I thought that was fake..."

George all of the sudden started laughing. I turn to look at him like he's crazy, "What?" He asks when he looks at my face.

"Why are you laughing?" I reply.

"I'm thinking about the people's faces who are in line when we pull up and we are still in the car!" He starts laughing again.

"We can't go through! We can't let anyone see us still in the car!" Blake says, "It'll blow our cover for sure."

I turn to him, "Well what do we do?"

"We jump off." George and I look at him like he's a freaking lunatic, "well, that's the most logical thing."

He unbuckles his belt and jumps off Onto the cast member walkway next to the ride as the car is still moving.

He walks along side of the moving car, "You guys coming or not? You've got about 30 seconds."

I jump out of my seat. Blake grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car. I trip over my feet and fall forward.

Next thing I know, I feel my hands on Blake's chest. I look up into his green eyes. We stare at each other for what feels like eternity. His eyes scan my face as mine scan his. I could feel his heart beating under my hand. He smiles at me and starts to lean in. Closer. And closer until our lips are inches apart.

George coughs behind us, making us jump and break apart. I could feel the heat radiate to my cheeks. I steal a glance over at Blake and his face is red too.

Blake breaks the long awkward silence, "Um, the door should be right up here."

He starts walking and I start following but George grabs my shoulder and holds me back, while Blake continues to walk then turns down a hallway. "I don't want you to get involved with him. He's bad news." He whispers to me.

I turn around to face him, anger swelling inside me. "You're not my dad. He may not be around often but he's around enough. You can't tell me who and who not to be with." I start to storm away when I turn back my head, "By the way, I hated your old girlfriend but I didn't tell you you couldn't be with her, did I?" And with that, I turn down the hallway towards the door, where Blake was.

Looking at my feet, I walk down the hallway. I hear a noise ahead of me and look up.

Blake and the red head girl with blue eyes who handed me the note from Wayne were sucking faces in the hallway. The girl had Blake pushed against the wall and her hands on his chest. He was kissing her back and holding her tight around her waist.

I stop dead in my tracks. Just moments before, that was going to be me. Tears start to form in my eyes. George was right and I totally just yelled at him. And Blake. I thought Blake was someone different, someone I could trust. But I guess I was wrong. All boys are exactly the same. They are jerks.

The door was just beyond them. I run past them, tears streaming down my face. I slam the door open and burst out of it but I didn't hear it slam behind me.

"Alice!" I don't turn around I don't want to face him.

I keep walking. Where to? I have no idea but I just need to walk. Walk away from everything. My messed up family, my jerk of a crush and cousin and my powers. Wait, I have my first lesson tonight with Ariel.

I pull out the note from my bag. And read it again. And again. I run from Epcot towards the monorail.

I hear footsteps behind me, "Alice!" I keep walking as if I didn't hear it. The footsteps come to a slowdown next to me, "Alice, can we talk?" When I don't answer, he says, "Please?"

I keep looking straight ahead, "Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?"

Blake grabs my arm and stops me from going any further, "I really like you Alice, like really like you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Then why were you sucking faces with the girl in the hallway?" I glare at him.

"I didn't start it! She somehow hypnotized me or something!" he says.

I laugh at him, "I'm not stupid Blake, that's what they all say. I've seen enough movies and read enough books to know that's not true."

"But what if it is?" He says, staring at me.

I roll my eyes and walk away. I find George waiting for me at the monorail station. "How did you get here so fast?" I ask.

He doesn't look at me, "I ran past you while you were talking to Blake." He stares at me, "I don't mean to sound cliche but I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you," He doesn't move, "Just come with me. I need to talk to Ariel."

We walk up the stairs together and board the closest monorail we could find to the Magic Kingdom.

**What do you think Alice is going to ask Ariel? Was Blake telling the truth about being hypnotized? Will I ever stop asking questions? R&R**

**-Alice ;) **


	15. Merida

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been having major writers block! Hope you enjoy chapter 15! **

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS OR ANY DISNEY TRADEMARKS!**

"Where is she?" Asks George as the two of us stand on the bank of the lake in Frontierland with Tom Sawyer Island in it. "This is the only lake I could think of in the park!"

We hopped the fence to get onto the bank and four cast member storm us and call security. I show them my mark and we are free to go.

"I have no idea," I say, "Ariel," I whisper into the lake.

"Are you looking for Ariel?" Asks a dreamy girl voice from behind us. We both jump around to face a blond girl with big brown eyes and glasses. She's wearing a brown khaki shirt and matching shorts, the cast member uniform for Adventureland, she must have been on her way there. Her name tag says Luna.

"Yes, Luna. Could you help us?" I reply.

"Absolutely! She lives in her castle in Fantasyland during the day." She says in that dreamy voice.

"Duh!" Says George. Then he turns to me, "Why didn't you think of that?"

I roll my eyes at him and turn back to the cast member, "Thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome. I could walk you there if you would like."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't wanna draw attention to me, you know with the mark and all." I reply.

Luna gasps. Then leans into me and whispers, "That's you?"

"Uh yeah."

"Do you mind if I- you know- see the mark?" She asks nervously.

I hold out my wrist willingly. She stares at the mark, "Can I-can I touch it?" She asks.

"Sure. Why not." I say annoyed. "But fast because I need to get going."

"Since you bear the mark I must walk with you. You should be escorted by a cast member at all times." Luna says matter of fact.

When we reach the castle, Luna stops us in between the entrance to Ariel's Grotto, which is the meet and greet area and A Voyage Under the Sea with The Little Mermaid, the ride.

Luna turns to us, "The real Ariel is on meet and greet duty right now. When you get in line, show your mark to the cast member and they will go close the line. Ariel will then leave when the line is over. She will take you into the castle and you can talk to her. Got it?" We nod. "Okay well our time together is over. Have a magical day!" She waves and walks away.

"Ready to meet Ariel?" George asks jokingly.

I see the cast member standing at the entrance to the Grotto, greeting guests. I walk up to him, showing him the mark. His brown eyes widen with surprise, "I'll-I'll let them know you are here. Right this way," he gestures towards the line. We walk forward with him falling in step behind us. He puts a ribbon across the beginning of the line so no one can get in. "Stay in line and don't leave." He runs to the front of the line and we don't see him for the rest of the time we wait.

Once we reach the front of the line, the cast member that helped us at the beginning of the line was gone and the girl, Luna, who helped us before was the cast member assigned to Ariel. "Hello to you again."

"Hello" I say to Luna as George gives a little wave.

"Alice! George!" Ariel says from her seashell. "So nice to see you again!" She slips off her fake mermaid tale that she wears for meet and greets exposing a pair of Soffee shorts and runs over and gives us hugs. "Your lesson isn't until tonight, why are you here so early?"

"We had to get out of EPCOT," George replies.

"Why?" She asks.

"Many reasons," I mumble.

"Well, we can talk about it over some tea in the castle, shall we?" She turns to Luna, "I can take it from here Luna. Thank you."

"Okay. Good bye friends," Luna says and with a little wave, she turns and walks away.

"Sweet girl," Ariel says to herself then turns and looks as us, "Follow me," she touches a piece of rock siding in her grotto and it swings open to reveal a tunnel. We walk through the tunnel for what feels like ever until we see a small speck of light at the end of it.

We emerge into a normal looking living room you would find in any normal house. A small tv sits on a table against the wall, there are pictures all over the place, a couch in the center with two armchairs on either side and a coffee table in the middle. Attached was a kitchen that had two stoves and was decorated with millions of pieces of coral. A hallway off the kitchen leads to 4 doors, which are obviously the bedrooms.

"This is-" I begin.

"Totally not what you expected from a castle," Ariel says bitterly, "Well sorry to disappoint. I like this much better."

"I was going to say beautiful," I say confused.

"Well in that case, thank you." She replies.

"MOMMY!" Two child voices yell from the hallway. I turn and see a young girl around eight with dark black hair and bright blue eyes and a boy, around five, with bright red hair, like Ariel, and blue eyes running down the hallway, followed by Prince Eric. The two kids run into Ariel's arms while Prince Eric gives her a small kiss on the cheek and picks up the young boy.

We stare at them, mouths gaping, "You have kids?!" I ask.

"What did you expect?" She asks.

"We honestly don't know," George replies since I seem to have lost my voice.

"This is Melody," gesturing to the girl, "And this is Eric Jr." She gestures to the boy in Eric's arms.

"Do all the princess have kids?" I ask as Ariel moves into the kitchen and starts to make tea.

"Some of them but not all." She replies. Obviously changing the subject, she says "Now what did you have to talk to me about?"

"Do you know a girl with curly, red hair, not like yours but more fiery, and blue eyes with a bow and arrow and a Scottish accent?" I ask.

"That's what you came to ask me for?" She asks annoyed.

"Well yeah."

"Your grandpa left you the book, didn't he?" She asks knowingly with one eyebrow raised.

I face palm my self, "Duh! Wow I'm stupid." I rip off my bag and pull out the book. I open it to a random page and there she is. The blue eyed red head staring back at me.

"You need to know about Merida?" Ariel asks as her and Eric sit on the couch with the kids and me and George sit in the chairs.

"That's why she looked so familiar!" I say to George, "She gave me your note today about our first lesson and I just watched Brave the other night before we came here!"

Ariel nods, "She's a troublemaker that one."

"What do you mean?" George asks curiously.

Ariel looks at Eric, then back at us, "She can hypnotize people into doing anything she wants."

"So Blake was telling the truth when he said he felt hypnotized while kissing her?" I ask.

Ariel nods in agreement, "She tends to do that. Believe me, I know." She looks over at Eric sadly.

Ariel then explains that about a month ago, Merida hypnotized Eric into kissing her and Ariel caught her in the act. Ever since then, her and Merida were sworn enemies.

"So don't worry," Ariel says after the explanation, "I'm sure Blake was telling the truth,"

"So is she an Overtaker?" I ask.

Eric shakes his head, "Not at all, she is completely on our side. She just likes to cause mischief but when it comes to the Overtakers, she means business."

"Thank you so much guys" I turn to Ariel, "Lesson still on for tonight?" I ask.

"Absolutely," she winks at me. "Meet me outside my castle then we will walk to the lake,"

Me and George wave goodbye as we walk out of the castle right into the line for the new Ariel ride.

**hope you guys liked my Harry potter reference ;)**


	16. The First Lesson

**hey guys! Sorry for the such late update, I couldn't go to sleep so I finished the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**P.S. sorry for the bad romance writing in this chapter, it's not my expertise **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS OR DISNEY AS MUCH AS I WISH**

"I had a great time with you guys today," My dad says as he walks out of the bathroom, his hair damp from the shower. Just after me and George arrived at Epcot, my dad called us asking where we were. George, Dad, Frank and I spent the rest of the day at the park. We rode everything we wanted to three times since the park wasn't too crowded today so we left at around 5.

"I did too," I reply from the bed. I was curled up under the blankets reading Harry Potter for the tenth time. Harry and I are a lot alike now. I learned I was the granddaughter of Walt Disney after years of not knowing and I had special powers while he found out he was a wizard without years of knowing and that he has magical powers too.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile on his face.

"What park are we going to tomorrow?" George asks.

I shrug, "Lets talk about it in the morning," I reply hoping he would pick up on what I was really trying to say 'Lets see how my lesson goes tonight'.

I look at the clock, it's already 10pm and I have to meet Ariel at her castle at midnight which means I have to catch the monorail at around 11:30 to get there on time, "you have to get up early tomorrow, Dad. You should get some sleep." I tell him.

"I do this all the time Al, I'll be fine." He says as he takes a seat on the bed next to me scrolling through Facebook on his iPad.

I look at George exasperated. How am I going to get out? Dad is probably not going to go to bed until like midnight and that's the time I have to go!

George shrugs and turns to dad, "You know, I think Ali is right, you are looking really tired Uncle Rob, you should get to bed."

Dad thinks about this for a second, "You know what? I am feeling tired, I'm going to take both your advice and hit the sac. Goodnight and love you both." And with that, he turns over, pulls the blanket up to his chin and within seconds I hear him sleeping.

I look over at George, "How'd we achieve that?" I whisper to him.

"Maybe I have powers too," he jokes, but I know now anything is possible.

George and I take turns getting dressed. I set my alarm for 11 to give us time to get to the monorail, then we both crawl back into bed to catch the hour of sleep we both desperately needed.

George and I got out of our room and through Epcot without an issue, until we got to the Epcot monorail station. Blake is leaning against one of the concrete support beams for the monorail track.

"What are you doing here," I ask more bitter than I meant it to be.

"I said I was coming so," he shrugs, "I came."

"Listen can i talk to you. About you know, what happened earlier today," I say awkwardly.

"Can you lovebirds make up on the train because we have to go," George says as he briskly walks by us and heads up the ramp to the monorail station.

"After you," Blake gestures towards the ramp.

I follow his gesture and walk up to the ramp. Soon I hear his footsteps fall in rhythm with mine.

"So, what did you want to talk about." He asks.

I turn and look into his green eyes, "I wanted to apologize, for the way I acted today. I went to Ariel and she said you were right and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

He nods, "You know I wasn't lying when I said I like you, a lot."

I look down at my feet out of embarrassment, feeling the heat on my cheeks, I reply, "I like you to Blake but with everything going on right now in my life, the last thing I need is a boyfriend," I look up to his face to see disappointment flash in his eyes but it was gone as fast as it came.

He smiles that half smile that sends butterflies flying in my stomach. He sticks out his hand for me to shake, "Friends."

I take his hand but I don't let go, "The best."

"Okay, everyone have their suits on?" Ariel asks the three of us. George, Blake and I got into the park with no problem. I wonder where the Keepers were, Blake said they are usually here by now. Knowing they would be here soon, We stand on Tom Sayer Island after meeting Ariel at her castle and walking here.

We all nod and strip down to our bathing suits.

"Good." She replies. "Now I need Alice to come with me in the water." Ariel walked into the water with me at her heels. As soon as the water reaches her thighs, a curtain of gold shimmer surrounds her. As soon as it clears, I see Ariel in mermaid form. She has the green tail and the purple shell bikini on and her red hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"I won't turn into a mermaid, will I?" I say in all seriousness.

Ariel throws her head back in laughter, "No honey, no need to worry. You won't."

I nod, reassuring myself and place my feet in the water. I walk in slowly, taking in the feeling of the water gently lapping against my knees. Soon enough, I feel the chilly water lapping against my neck.

"Go under," Ariel says as she slips under the murky lake surface.

I give a reassuring glance at the beach, take a huge breath and slip under. For a while all I hear is nothing but that weird sound you get when you're under water. Know what sound I'm talking about? Yeah I know you do.

"Open your eyes," Ariel says.

I open them and I could see crystal clear throughout the lake. I gasp. Wait! I gasped! Ariel smiles as she notices my surprised facial expression. "That's right, you could breath underwater."

I breath in, and breath out. I feel the water rush into my lungs then rush right back out again. Just like the air I breath. Holy crap this was too insane!

"You can talk too, try it." Ariel adds as she swims around me.

"Uh hello?" Oh. My. God. I can talk too! Okay this is by far the coolest thing to happen to me ever! I swim across the lake to Ariel, "How is this possible?" I ask.

"Feel your neck," she replies.

I run my fingers up and down the sides of my neck and feel three slits in my throat covered by a flap of skin each, "Gills?"

The red head princess nods, "Okay now I need to teach you how to surface," Ariel says, "because there is a special way." I nod, "you have to learn to close your gills as you surface because if you surface with your gills open, you will choke just like if you swallowed water, just the other way around."

I close my eyes, hold my breath and focus on the flimsy flaps of skin on my neck healing over and closing up. I feel my skin stretch as if a scab was healing over but at warped speed. I rub my neck with my fingertips and only feel a raised scar where the gills used to be. I break through the water and take a deep breath of fresh air.

"Holy crap! You were under there for almost 15 minutes! What were you doing?" George asks me as I clamber back onto the beach.

"I'll show you in a sec." I turn to Ariel, "If I mastered my power? Why isn't my Mark burning?"

"Because you only mastered the first part," she replies as she bobs in the water.

"First part?" I ask curiously.

She nods, "Blake if you don't mind, please come in the water." Blake and I walk side by side into the water and begin to tread water. "Okay both of you go under. Alice I'm going to need you to open your gills once you get under there and then I'll take you through the step by step process." I nod and slip under the water just before Blake.

I feel my gills rip open on the side of my neck. I take a deep breath of water and feel it slid down into my lungs like air.

"Okay" I say to Ariel to tell her I'm ready.

"We have to make this quick so Blake doesn't run out of air. First you are going to close you eyes and concentrate hard on the feeling you get when the gills open." I close my eyes and breath to relax my self. In my nose out of my mouth. I focus on the gentle tear of the skin and the feeling of the water running down my throat.

"You ready," Ariel asks and I nod my head in reply, "okay. Now run your fingertips upwards on his neck." I do as I am told and as I do, I can feel the skin open under my fingers, "Okay," Ariel says, "Blake, open your eyes and don't forget to breath."

Blake opens his green eyes and takes a deep breath. His eyes widen as he realizes what is happening.

"Pretty cool huh?" I say to him. He nods in agreement, "You know it's okay to talk right?"

"This is pretty awesome!" Blake says. He turns to Ariel, "How long does this last?"

"Well, Alice always has it obviously, but when she gives it to someone else," She pauses, thinking. After a moment, she says, "20-30 minutes, give or take."

Blake nods and the three of us just kinda sit on the bottom of the lake awkwardly for a while. I start to swim around and sing to myself. I sing "Strangers Like Me" from Tarzan, mainly because it was on at the hotel today.

"You're really good," I jump, if that's even possible underwater, and look to my left. Blake is swimming next to me smiling. Butterflies flutter in my stomach and i feel heat rise to my cheeks. I look ahead to where I'm swimming out of embarrassment. The more I think about not having him as a boyfriend, the more I want him.

"I'm really not, but thank you anyway." I reply.

"So now that we are friends, can I tell you something?" He asks.

If he asks me out again, I will definitely not say no. I like him too much and I regret saying no the last time. "Fire away," I reply.

"My dad is trying to get custody of me," he says.

I whip my head around to face him and believe it or not, I see happiness in his eyes. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask.

"Well. Both I guess."

"In what way?"

"Well my dad wants custody because my mom would bring home a different man every other night or so and my dad didn't want me to be in that environment. I don't mind my dad wanting custody of me, I'm actually kinda happy. The home life was getting weird for me too." He pauses.

"I am so sorry to hear that," I didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay, but that's not the bad part."

"It's not?"

He shakes his head, sending his curly black hair swirling around his head, "No," he looks me in the eye, "If he gets custody, I would have to move down here with him. I wouldn't be with you back in Jersey,"

I took that sentence like a stab to the heart. I wanted to have him close to me in New Jersey but I know that living here was better for him. "If you want to move here, it's okay. Do what makes you happy. I'll survive. Besides, I come down once a year for six weeks for spring training, like I am now so I'll see you plenty."

Blake smiles at me, "thank you for understanding,"

"No problem," I say, we swim another lap together around the lake in complete silence.

"Ready to go back?" He asks me.

I nod, "I have to tell you how to get back up,"

"I'm pretty sure I know how to swim up to the surface," he laughs.

"I'm serious you could choke," I say. "Are you forgetting you have something special?" I run my fingertips along the gills on his neck. I explain to him how to close them.

Suddenly, He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me close. My skin tingles where his fingers touch it. Butterflies are flying around my stomach crazily, trying to find a way out. Just friends, I think to myself, we are just friends. Nothing more.

He runs a hand through my flowing hair in the water. He gently holds the back of my neck and tilts it up so I look him in the face. He leans closer and closer. I want it, really bad.

But I can't have it. Not right now anyway.

I put a hand on his bare chest, my hand tingling, and push him a couple inches away from me, "Friends, remember?" I look him in the eyes for a second longer than I should have. Disappointment flashes through his eyes and I feel terrible but I don't need the extra stress right now. I begin to swim upwards. As I am, I feel a burning at my right wrist. I look down to see it glowing gold and the left ear is filled in. I smile to myself.

I mastered my first power.

**Again, I'm sorry for the sucky romance writing but Alice mastered her first power! Yay! Next chapter to come as soon as I can!**

**-Alice;)**


	17. Finally!

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating, I was on vacation all week and had really spotty wifi service. Anyway, this chapter is mainly about Blake and Alice...I can't think of a pet name for them. Review if you have any ideas! :) And again, I am really sucky at romance writing so if you have an ideas of how I can make it any better, that would be greatly appreciated! R&R**

Walking back to the monorail station was the most awkward time in my life. George wouldn't shut up about how cool my new power is and Blake wouldn't even look in my direction. It was terrible. I felt like someone was continually poking my heart with a needle. I wanted Blake, I just didn't need him at this time in my life. Does that make sense?

After the awkward monorail ride and walk back through Epcot, the only thing he said to me and George was, "See you guys tomorrow. Come to my room to wake me up before you leave for the park because I am exhausted," and then turns and walks away, leaving George and I standing outside the hotel pool.

"What happened between you two anyway?" George asks.

"None of your business," I reply and briskly walked into the hotel. I don't understand why he has to keep getting into my business. Am I ever on his case like this? No.

George caught up to me and stood in the elevator next to me as I am fuming out of frustration and anger. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I whip my head towards him, "I don't get involved in your love life, so don't get involved in mine," I say frustratedly. I'm starting to think I have anger issues.

At that moment the elevator dings on our floor and we get off. I stomp down the hall even though its like 2 in the morning.

"Al, I can help. I've had plenty of experience in this stuff and -"

I turn and look at him angrily, "how many freaking times do I have to tell you I don't need your help!?" We arrive at the room and I open the door and stand in the doorway to block him from getting in, "One more for good measure, I don't need your help." I slam the door in his face leaving him locked outside without a key.

I stand just beyond the door just to see if he is going to say anything else. I hear him sigh then say, "Listen, I know that this is your first big crush. I can tell how much you want him and how much he wants you. I know I can be annoying at times but I'm just trying to help. We don't have much family left between the two of us and I know we have to stick together." Hot tears start to roll down my cheeks and I angrily wipe them away, "You like to keep things to yourself and I understand that but-"

I open the door and run into his arms, giving him a bear hug, not caring about the tears rolling down my face, "I love you" I muffle into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Al." He pulls back and smiles into my face, "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't want to. But if you do, you know who to come to," I pull him back into a hug. We stand there for a long time before he pulls back again, "By the way, will you and Blake just get together already? It'll just make my life easier,"

I laugh, then stop. You know what, I am. I'm going to make it happen. I like him more than I thought. I think I can handle a boyfriend at the moment and if I can't, he'll understand.

"I'll be right back," I say to George then I run. I sprint down the hall to the elevator and push the button. You know what, screw the elevator. I run down the stairs, energized on adrenaline.

I run out the back door towards the pool and towards the swan and dolphin hotel. The fresh air hitting my face and pushing my still damp hair off my shoulders. Butterflies flutter in my stomach and energy buzzes through my head and adrenaline pours through my veins at the thought of what I am about to do.

The huge hotel looms in front of me. I run through the doors and the air conditioning feels so good after my run. I run to the front desk, "I need to see the Johnsons please?"

"Who's asking?" The blond lady asked.

"Uh," I didn't know what to say but then I remember what Blake always says to get us out of these situations, "It's Keeper business,"

She leans a little closer into me, looking me in the eyes, her face concentrated. "Okay you're good. Third floor Room 305. I'll send up a call to let them know you're on your way-"

"That won't be necessary," I cut her off as her hand reached for the phone.

"Okay then, have a good day!" She says.

"You too. Thanks." I turn around and rush to the elevator.

I take a deep breath. What I'm about to do is super crazy but I made it this far. With butterflies in my stomach, I knock quietly on the wooden door of room 305, hoping Blake was still up.

After a couple long seconds bouncing on the balls of my feet, a groggy Blake opened the door. His black hair was sticking up in every direction as if he just rolled out of bed and his sea green eyes were falling asleep as I look at him. Meanwhile I'm wide awake.

He smiles a tired smile when he sees me, which sends yet another round of butterflies in my stomach and causes my palms to sweat. Then his face turns from happy to worried in a matter of seconds, "Alice why are you here so late? Is something wrong-"

I grab his face in my hands and before I knew it, his lips were pressed to mine. He stiffened at first, then relaxed and poured himself into the kiss. My head was buzzing and my fingers tingled at the slighted touch of him. He ran his fingers through my damp, tangled hair and across the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine and back up again. My fingers never leave his face and his hands don't go anywhere I don't want them to go.

We gently pull away from each other. Blake begins to laugh, "So, I'm guessing nothing's wrong?"

Blake pulls back again, "We shouldn't tell anyone about this,"

I begin to blush, "It'll be our little secret," I laugh and pull him back into the best kiss ever.

**R&R about pet names and criticism about my romance writing. It know I really suck at it.**

**-Alice ;)**


	18. The Bad News

**Hey guys! So I saw the Mortal Instruments movie and AHSSJDJFNDKFORMEKCFMROVND,ODMFKEJDKDDKS IT WAS COMPLETE PERFECTION ! It was like they literally took the book and put it into a script! Btw if you haven't read the Mortal Instruments series yet, I highly suggest them! They are terrific! Another btw- if you are reading the series, I would suggest not seeing the movie until you finished reading the 3rd book because there is a HUGE spoiler and I mean HUGE! Well on that note, I now present chapter 18! R&R!**

"Wake up Alice," I roll over on my bed to see my dad smiling down at me, his blue eyes filled with excitement, "I'm going to work. George got up extra early and ordered breakfast for you,"

"Okay bye dad, love you," I say groggily then roll back over. I remember what happened last night and smile to myself. Blake and I were officially together. Well not officially but we made our feelings towards each other known. Again, I don't even know if that makes sense.

He laughs, "You think I would let you off that easy?"

I turn back around surprised, "What do you mean?"

"It means," He pulls two press credentials, one with my name and one with George's name, from his back pocket, "You guys are coming to work with me this morning!"

"What!?" George and I say simultaneously. Obviously George didn't know about this either.

"I thought you said last night that you had a big surprise for us this morning," George asks.

"This is the surprise!" My dad answers happily. And turns around to pack his bag for the day.

"I thought it was going to actually be something fun," George mumbles so only I can hear. I snicker.

"What did you say?" My dad asks still having his back to us.

"Nothing," George and I say together.

I get out of bed and start to rummage through my suitcase to find something to wear. I really like to go to work with my dad but this couldn't have been at a worse time. I was supposed to get my second lesson today! What am I going to do!?

"Oh, by the way," my dad says coming out of the bathroom brushing his teeth, "The Princesses are making an appearance today at Spring Training." And with that, he shuts the door to the bathroom.

George and I look at each other and we both know exactly who planned this, "Wayne." We both say at the same time.

"Do you need help Dad?" He was putting all of his equipment including, the lights, microphones and camera in the car. The sun still rising in the east and the humid Florida air had a slight chill in the breeze. George, my dad and I are standing in the parking lot that our room over looks. We are the only ones standing out here at this ungodly hour of the morning.

"Nope, I'm good thank you though." After a couple of minutes, he starts to rummage through everything franticly, "I'll be back. If Frank comes down, tell him I went back to the room to get something," My dad runs back through the door we came. George climbs into the back seat of the car.

"Alice," I hear behind me. I thought it was Frank.

I was in the middle of a super intense game of Candy Crush so I didn't turn around, "Good Morning Frank. My dad ran up to the room to get something. What it is, I don't know but he told me to tell you."

Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist causing me to drop my phone out of surprise, "I thought you were going to wake me up when you were leaving," A voice whispers in my ear.

"Well Good morning to you too," I turn my head around and kiss Blake quickly.

"Okay, we have to be serious right now," Blake's face suddenly turned grave when we pulled apart, "My dad is waiting for us in the car around the corner. We have to go. Now."

"Blake, what's wrong?" All butterflies gone from my stomach and worry filling its place.

"Well, did you ever notice that we didn't see the Keepers last night while we were at your lesson?"

"Now that you think about it, yes. They weren't there," I reply as I bend down to pick up my phone. Thank god for life proof cases.

"I called every one of them three times this morning and none of them answered," His voice was worried.

"Did you stop to think that they are sleeping in because they have spring break like us this week?" I ask.

"We have our spring break the week before Easter in New Jersey while Florida has theirs the week after Easter. Therefore, their Spring Break is next week." He replies matter of factly.

"Well they're in school, therefore they didn't answer their phones," I reply, still raking my brain to think of a logical reason they wouldn't answer their phones. If something happened to the Keepers that would be bad. Very bad. A pit begins to form in my stomach while thinking about all of the bad stuff that could happen to them.

"Alice, it's 6:30 in the morning. I know them, they would still be getting ready," he replies as if I should know that kind of information.

"Right," Now I'm getting worried. Anything could have happened to them. "Well I'm kind of going to work with my dad."

"I know that but you don't understand what's at stake here Alice. If the Overtakers have the Keepers, it's over. Your grandfather's dream is over. The OTs have DisneyWorld, and they wont stop there," I let that sink in. The pit was growing larger.

I look at the hotel right at our room. I sigh, I had to finish what I started. "Fine, I'll go with you."

Blake sighs a sigh of relief and it shows in his face, "We should probably grab George,"

"Right," I say as I walk to the car. I peek into the open door, "Come on. Lets go."

George looks downright confused, "Go where?" He asks. Blake and I look at each other worriedly and he obviously saw that because he immediately looks concerned and serious, "Guys, what's wrong."

I try to keep the worry out of my voice but I fail, "The Keepers are missing,"

**R&R and don't forget to see the mortal instruments now in a theatre near you!**

**-Alice ;)**


End file.
